


Unstoppable

by Canis_Minor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dream Sex, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Peter is 16 although it doesn't really matter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepwalking, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: It should be the same as always. No big deal really. Only Tony taking Peter with him to a conference where they have to stay over night - in two hotel rooms next to each other - But somehow this time with an unlocked door between them and dreams that are stronger than conscious thoughts, everything turns out a bit... differently.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. A hard cock constantly pushes against his cloth-covered leg, rutting against the fabric of his pajama pants. Arms are wrapped around his chest from behind, holding him in a steady grip. Breath tingles hot and wet on his cheek and now and then a low moan echoes muffled in his ear._ _It feels so_ real _..._

Suddenly Tony awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to take in his surroundings before he eventually realized that he lay in his bed in his hotel room. It seemingly still was in the middle of the night and everything was shrouded in darkness, only a small stripe of moonlight shining through a gap in the curtains, covering everything in a pale light. There could be nothing unusual about this night - at least if Tony had been alone like he should be… But he wasn’t… Instead he was enfolded by the heat of another body behind him. The body of a smaller man, who relentlessly pushed his erection against his upper leg, not letting himself get disturbed by anything.

Tony barely needed to tilt his head before he could already see the slightly ajar standing door on the other side of the room. The slightly ajar standing connecting door to the room next to his that was currently occupied by… _No_ … But when he inclined his head some more to take a look over his shoulder, Tony’s fear was confirmed…

"Peter," the older man whispered and his eyes widened in shock. Fast and shallow breaths escaped Peter’s parted lips, his pupils stared fixedly somewhere into the darkness.

"Peter," Tony said again, his voice several octaves louder than before. But the boy only dug his nails into the fabric of his shirt and pushed his cock hard against his pajamas.

 _S_ everal thoughts seemed to cross Tony’s mind and the same time _… Peter’s sleepwalking? How did I not know about that? It’s not as if we hadn’t stayed in a hotel before. Okay well, but normally there aren’t any unlocked doors between us…_

Not for the first time Tony had taken Peter with him to an event he had to attend. The younger boy always seemed so eager to spend time with him and as Tony knew that he hadn’t travelled that much in his life, it was self-evident for him to let him accompany him as his "intern“. As always they stayed in two different hotel rooms next to each other but this time they were connected by a door that somehow hadn’t been as locked as it should have been. It almost was as if it was _fate_ …

Awkwardly shifting his hips in an attempt to loosen Peter’s grip, the only thing Tony could achieve was that now something else he’d desperately tried to will away came to his attention again and pressed hard and insistent against his stomach. _Fuck..._

"Wake up!" Tony breathed heavily and tried his best to ignore, to _suppress_ his own arousal. It was so wrong. So wrong to feel something like this towards Peter in the first place. A 16-year-old boy... Who had somehow managed to turn Tony‘s whole life upside down again and again. He couldn’t exactly put a finger on what it was about Peter that tempted him so much. Maybe his still juvenile and innocent nature combined with the way he looked and behaved. His admiration towards him, the glistening of his deer-like eyes, his tongue that appeared between his parted lips way more often than appropriate and his lush ass that literally begged for being touched and squeezed...

To feel attracted towards Peter was one thing but it was even more wrong to feel something like this when Peter didn’t really know what he was doing. When he wasn’t even fully _conscious_. Why was he even sleepwalking? And _why_ had he come to _Tony’s_ room? Was it just a coincidence as the door had been unlocked and he was the nearest person to fulfill his subconscious desires? Or was it possible that Peter’s mind had led him there because he actually _wanted_ it? Wanted it when he was awake as well...

But in this moment Tony couldn’t really think about that. He shouldn’t even think about these things, these _hopes_ , but his own cock only betrayed him by giving another twitch inside his pants. _Definitely not helpful..._

"Peter!" the older man started another attempt but Peter only thrust his cock against his leg once more, a moaned “Tony,” falling from his parted lips before his movements suddenly came to a halt. The sound of his name still going right through him like a lightning bolt, Tony soon felt something wet and sticky spreading on the back of his thigh, soaking through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Oh God... Peter," he rasped and this time - finally - the younger man’s eyelids fluttered opened completely and he blinked into the twilight of the dimly lit room.

"To… Mr… Stark, what are you… Where am I? What…?" he stuttered, on his face the expression of pure incomprehension and confusion. “Oh, Fuck,” he abruptly screamed and literally jumped out of the bed. He stumbled backwards, almost falling over his own feet but desperately trying to bring as much room as possible between him and the older man.

"Oh God, I… I am sorry. I didn’t want…" he muttered and utter shock and embarrassment covered his features. He turned around, already trying to storm out of the room when Tony got up from the bed as fast as he could.

"Peter! Please stop," the older man shouted and thankfully the younger man jerked to a halt. Slumping his shoulders, he slowly turned around again, his gaze lowered to the floor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you," Tony sighed and took a deep breath. "God... You... Well... You‘re sleepwalking,” he eventually said, not knowing how he should start this conversation. A conversation they had to face...

“Um... Not usually… But yes, sometimes it still happens. With 'still' I mean that it occurred a few times when I was a child but May said that amongst children it’s not that uncommon and it eventually stopped. But after I‘ve been bitten by this spider and my senses improved, I wandered around at night again three or four times. I guess it has something to do with my senses and with my brain not being able to process everything that bothered me during the day...” Peter explained, almost anxiously rubbing one of his big toes in circles over the carpeted floor.

“Alright, yes... Makes sense," Tony murmured and rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes. "Okay, this night is one of these nights as it seems. But I‘m glad that you didn’t jump out off a window or climbed on the roof or whatever things sleepwalkers have already done," he tried a weak attempt at a joke. "But I’m quite sure that something like _this_ didn’t occur befo-" 

"Believe me, it has never happened like that," Peter chuckled weakly. "And it should have never happened...” he sighed and finally lifted his gaze so that his eyes met with Tony’s. "I‘m so sorry, Mr. Stark, that‘s just incredibly embarrassing."

"Peter, you were asleep, you couldn’t control what you were doing _[But did you want it nevertheless?]_. It just... happened, you don‘t have to apologize," Tony replied. Despite having been asleep, it was clear that Peter definitely knew what he‘d done, he could feel the undeniable evidence sticking against his skin but how much did he _really_ knew? Most of all about what he‘d said before waking up...

"I know but still... I think for both of us it‘s impossible to ever forget about this..."

_Now or never._

"Probably not... Still less after what you said..." Tony murmured and despite the dim light, he could clearly see the widening of Peter‘s eyes. He hadn’t realized that he‘d said - that he‘d _moaned_ \- Tony‘s name before his orgasm had rushed through him. He‘d maybe thought it was just another part of his rather vivid dream. 

"You mean... What... What I told you about... sleepwalking?" Peter stuttered and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He most definitely knew what Tony was referring to but of course he didn’t want to admit it...

"No, I mean what you said before you _[came against my leg] [had an orgasm thinking of me]_ woke up."

"Oh God..." Peter sighed and slumped his shoulders again. "I‘ve hoped that maybe I didn’t... You want to tell me that this isn’t embarrassing? That it‘s not embarrassing to sleepwalk into the room of another man to rut against him? To moan his name, undoubtedly showing that it‘s not just some kind of random 'nightly excursion' to the next person available?" he continued and Tony knew that he had to say something before this would turn into a direction he didn’t want.

"Peter, please. God, I‘ve hoped that it wasn’t this. That it was _more_. That you‘ve been led to my room by your subconscious as a result of what you 'haven’t been able to process' as you put it. That you‘ve come to me to do what you did because you... _wanted_ it." Tony explained and after the last few words had left his mouth, it was as if something around them changed. "Peter, as I said, now after all of this did happen, I’m quite sure I’ll never forget about it. But... I don’t even want to forget about it."

“Wait... What do you… You mean that - Oh God,” Peter replied and finally everything clicked into place.

"Do you want to do the same I want to do? The continuation of what you‘ve already subconsciously started..." Tony whispered and slowly reduced the remaining space between them so that there were eventually only mere centimeters left between their chests. He lifted Peter‘s chin with one finger so that their gazes locked again and softly trailed the pad of his thumb over the younger man‘s lower lip, eliciting a soft shiver from him.

"Yes..." Peter finally sighed and his breath tingled on Tony‘s skin. "I‘ve never thought..."

"Me neither," Tony murmured in response. "But I‘ve fantasized..." he whispered and leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Peter‘s. It was soft at first, almost careful but when Peter‘s hands eventually found their way to Tony‘s arms where they closed around his biceps, pulling him even closer, anything cautious and testing came to an end. Tony parted his lips, letting the tip of his tongue trail over the contour of Peter‘s mouth, demanding entrance until he younger man finally allowed him to dip it inside, to let him explore and feel for what he‘d secretly craved so long.

Of course what they experienced was far from a flawless kiss. There were tongues messily dancing around each other, the occasional bumping of teeth against teeth but it was simply _perfect_. Peter‘s innocence and inexperience but the heat and passion he poured into what they were doing, soon brought back the arousal Tony had felt before. His cock began to strain against the fabric of his shorts, pressing against Peter‘s hips next to an answering hardness that had already built up again.

"Back to bed," Tony whispered. "But again not to sleep."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Arms slung around each other and mouths still connected they stumbled the few meters back towards the bed before they collapsed down onto the mattress, Peter underneath Tony. With fingers twitching from barely controllable lust, the older man somehow managed to get hold of Peter’s shorts so that he could pull them down. The traces of his previous orgasm were still clinging to his skin, slowly drying on it but the mere thought that he was the cause of them, sent another shiver through Tony. He rubbed his own still cloth-covered erection against Peter’s bare leg, feeling almost the same the younger man must have felt before.

Within a few seconds he pulled the waistband of his pants downas welland wallowing in the sensation of his rock hard cock on Peter’s skin for a few seconds, he began to move forward a fraction until his dick parted the younger’s thighs and could slide into the gap between them.

“Fuck…” Tony murmured when his erection was enfolded by the tightness and heat between Peter’s legs and brining one of his palms to the younger’s mouth, he ordered him to lick a broad stripe over it before he already brought it back to his cock, wetting and slickening his skin for what he was about to do.

“It’s not the right time and we don’t have the right supplies, so for now…” Tony whispered and lowered his hips. “I think this works too,” he ended hoarsely and slowly but steadily started to move his cock back and forth, sliding it through the gap between Peter’s upper legs.

His fingers moved down the younger man’s chest, despite the heat leaving a trail of goose bumps on his skin. The hardened nubs of Peter’s nipples brushed against his fingertips until he finally closed his hand around the younger’s throbbing cock, starting to stroke it in the same rhythm with his thrusts.

It was obvious that they both wouldn’t be able to suppress their orgasms for a very long time. For this the sensations they felt, the sensations they had to _bear_ , were far too overwhelming. _Heat, skin against skin, flesh pressing against flesh, moans echoing in the other’s ears._

Peter groaned aloud, when Tony flicked his thumb over the slit at the head of his cock, gathering the drops of leaking precome to slicken the pumping and pulling movements of his hand. He still continued to push his cock into the deliciously tight space between the younger male’s slender legs, getting completely lost in the feeling around his dick.

"Suck," Tony groaned hoarsely and brought his unoccupied hand to Peter‘s mouth like he‘d already done it before. And like before Peter immediately obeyed, licking and mouthing on Tony‘s digits and as soon as they were wet and dripping with his saliva, Tony trailed them down over the younger man’s body, closer and closer to his asscheeks until he finally let them slip into the cleft between them. Carefully encircling the twitching hole for a few times, Tony eventually dipped just the tip of his forefinger inside, immediately feeling the convulsion of Peter‘s muscles around it.

"Relax," he whispered and Peter could only arch his back in response to the sensation of Tony pushing his finger deeper inside his body combined with the restless masturbation of his cock. Jolts of electricity seemed to shoot right through the younger man when Tony managed to rub his finger over the hidden nub inside him, only increasing the stimulation of his body even more.

His prostate continuously sending waves of pleasure through him, it didn’t take long until Peter was eventually pushed over the edge. The older man’s fingers squeezed around his dick, tightening around the pulsing flesh and with a loud, barely suppressed moan that echoed loud in the room he came in Tony’s hand, again painting his skin with his warm and sticky come.

When Peter was overwhelmed by his orgasm, his muscles tensing and thighs pressing together, pushing them around Tony’s throbbing dick between them, it was all the older man had needed as well. That was it. “Fuck, Peter,” he gasped and buried his face in the crook of the younger’s neck when his orgasm washed over him, letting white spots dance in front of his eyes, filling his vision with nothing but mind-blowing relief and slowly fading lust.

"God..." Tony eventually sighed and slung his arms around Peter‘s chest, his head resting on his shoulder. "I certainly didn’t expect this night to end up like this..."

"Well... Me neither..." Peter breathed heavily and rolled around so that he could face the other man. "But what did you say before? 'Not the right time?' Maybe one other night it is..." he whispered, clearly more self-confident after what they’d done. After what they’d both found out about their mutual feelings.

"For sure," Tony replied and brought their mouths together again.

 

 


End file.
